Talk:John Marston
How do you get Rob Wiethoff as JM, when the imdb page says "James Marsten"?II J0SePh X II 05:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The IMDB fucked up Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ''John's father.. 'hmmm... I have been thinking.. it is possible that John Marston's father is Landon Frazier.. you heard Landon say it himself "I have never been a father. I am sure there are some kids out there that is mine, but I have never really been a father"' That would also fit with John never knowing his father.. *His father died. John himself says that.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 17:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) John knew his father, he wasn't Landon Ricketts, and his name isn't last. Johnny klebitz is John's brother. ^ Is this sort of the consensus opinion of what the quote for John should be? In my opinion the quotes for characters--especially the main character--give an at-a-glance impression of what that character is like, and I feel there are some better ones in the dialogue that better capture what John is all about in this story, rather than what he was. If there's some interest in changing the quote, I'd be more than happy to list some suggestions, but if it's off-limits right now then I won't bother. I'll check back here and post some in the near future if I don't see a response, but I don't want to mess with it without knowing whether or not it's something that people don't want to see changed.Ramikadyc 08:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually, we just put the quotes that sound the coolest up there. But, if you have something that you think would be an asset to the wiki, like you said, a quote that serves it's purpose in "explaining" to users what kind of person he is, do it. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *I went ahead and changed the quote. I think it does several things: 1) it gives a basic but solid idea about the story, the reasons John is pursuing his old gang, both from his perspective and the government's, 2) it very subtly foreshadows the end of the game without giving any explicit indication of duing so, and 3) it just sounds cool. Also, I updated the recently created/moved Quote:John Marston with a good chunk of quotes from story missions, so if you see something else in there that you think fits better, by all means change it. I'll be adding more quotes to the page in the coming days.Ramikadyc 05:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Blind in one eye? Where in the game is it said that John is blind in one eye? If anyone else knows, could you tell me which one and when it is mentioned? Thanks, -- 'CoD addict' 17:59, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It's in the offical game guide. 03:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's his left eye. It's the one with a patch in the Deadly Assassin outfit, and it is the one eaten by worms while a zombie. Jackass2009 01:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) That sounds true, since sometimes after doing a successful Dead-Eye kill John may say "I think I got my eye back!" 04:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC)WisestWiseGuy101 I don't know if he's actually blind, since "I think I'm getting my eye back" could mean his DeadEye ability. Asa DeTanet 22:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Change his status I think we need to change his status on the infobox from Deceased to a hidden thing, that says "show" like on the templates. A number of my friends came on to just learn a tiny bit about John, and saw that he dies, and that ruins the ending for them, and that isn't fun.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'' ]]ROAR 17:25, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're absolutely right, and not only that, the status does not need the identity of his murderers. Can we think of a way to display it properly that doesn't call attention? Because hiding the status is a bit of a tip-off as well. :- JackFrost23 23:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Since Undead Nightmare is not considered "canon" I think his status needs to be changed back to deceased and hidden as you were discussing above. : 13:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC)dextermorgan13 Eastwood Inspiration Its possible that johnmarstons basic character details is based on western hero Clint Eastwood. In the Dollars Trilogy by Sergio Leone all staring Clint Eastwood he is refered to as a "The Man With no Name" John Marston doesnt know his real name. Clint Eastwoods Character is a Bounty Hunter. If you read the Description of John Marstons Cowboy Clothing its described as "John Marstons Typical Bounty Hunter Clothing" Except John Marston knew his name, because he lived with his father until he was eight. Lots of characters in Westerns are Bounty Hunters. XHobbes 05:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) John also kind of reminds me of Jonah Hex for some reason.Theraptor92 18:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Canon vs Non-canon I was hoping someone would remove the last sentence from the Red Dead Redemption section ("Later, it is found out that Seth stole the mask that made the dead into Zombies in Undead Nightmare, and John comes back from the dead as a Zombie.") as the creators themselves have stated that Undead Nightmare is not canon. Thus, I find it inappropriate to have this in both the Red Dead Redemption section and the Undead Nightmare section. Just the Undead Nightmare section should suffice. It does take place after dutches death and before Johns death by Edgar Ross. However, most of the people you see getting turned into zombies can be killed or captured. The only characters that have to be killed would be Uncle, The Deputies, Drew Macfarlane, and Reyes. Uncle had two deaths, one in Undead Nightmare, for infecting Abigail and the other in the Main Storyline, trying to fend off soldiers. On a Newspaper, it says that Reyes is still alive and a tyrant. De Santa was already in his grave in the events of Undead Nightmare. John knew most of the character that appeared in the main game, and even spoke about the main game events in the events of Undead Nightmare. I believe that the only way Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare would ever be canon is if what happened to Uncle, The Deputies, Drew Macfarlane, and Abraham Reyes and other characters you chose to kill in Undead Nightmare were also negated. And by that I mean they came back to life, un-zombified, and un-shot to the head. 03:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, the liklihood of Edgar Ross surviving the events of Undead Nightmare are low and it's highly unlikely that (if he did surivive) he would go after John Marston if he really did survive considering all that happened he would either retire or have to focus on other things due to the destruction caused by the Undead. End of Undead Nightmare Anyone know if finding Seth is possible? Just wondering because if it is then it should be technially an "end" end to Undead Nightmare and that means John should be able to rest. No, Seth is nowhere, the chamber underneath Escelera is boarded up, and the playing of Undead Marston is just like playing as Jack in the normal RDR. 04:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC)WisestWiseGuy101 Jack Marston's Fate? New to the red dead wikia so I hope I'm not intruding, but I can't help but feel the line at the end of this article saying that by committing the murder Jack ruins his chance of living a normal life is not entirely justified. First of all we don't really know what the rest of his life is like, I personally would like to think that is up to the player as in Jack can either live the rest of his life trying to be a good man like his father (maybe he'll become a lawman? or a 'lawful' bounty hunter) or he can become a bitter hate-filled criminal. Second he did commit the murder in Mexico, in the middle of no where on the river, and the 'victim' was a retired old marshal who's name would have just faded into non-existence. I can only imagine the papers a few days later being "Body of ex-BOI agent Edgar Ross discovered down river in Mexico; no evidence of what happened has been found" and that being the last we hear of the agent. Just my two cents. Love the wikia by the way. 09:08, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Chuck Images Why the hell there must be so many pictures in the article? I think, everyone knows how John looks, when he look on the first image on the top of the site. Apologize my bad english. Ziani15 Diskussion 22:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's good for reference. It also shows the many faces of John Marston, if you'd put it that way. Sometimes, that one image may not be enough to summarize John. -XHobbes 00:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, you may be right. Thank you for the fast answer. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: :No. Half of the page is just filled with images. That's so unencyclopedia-like. Can you simply place the images into a category and have a link to reference it instead?-- 21:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Affiliations Should we put all his Affiliations down?,Or just the important ones,Landon Rickets and Macdougal arent there. Just the important ones. Literacy? Hey, I was wondering, is John completely illiterate? Because on another page it says John describes himself as being semi-lierate but I dont remember that in the normal gameplay. PS: I cant log in right now but my Wikia account name is Arstarpool 01:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :He is only semi-literate. I don't remember when, but I do remember him saying that. Dutch taught him to read as well as he could. -Hobbes (Talk) 01:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : :He describes himself as semi-literate at one point (I want to say during the car ride with Ross and Fordham, although I'm really not sure), but considering the kind of words he uses and the very low chance he actually learned them from other gang members (Bill made fun of him for saying "implore," even, which...is not a very big word), my guess is he picked up most of his vocabulary from books and the description of himself as semi-literate is just him downplaying his abilities, which we've seen him do elsewhere. 100indecisions 04:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC)100indecisions ::During the cutscene that opens "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed", John keeps mentioning going hunting with Jack. The conversation goes like this: ::Jack: "Is there anything you don't like shooting, pa?" ::John: "Well, I ain't met the thing yet, but as soon as I do, I'll let you know. You can even put it in one of them books you read." ::Jack: (Laughs) "Yeah, maybe I'll do that - 'The Day John Marston Stops Shooting'." ::John: '"Now, I ain't no literary man', but I don't think that'll sell. People like shooting in them things." ::But even though he admits this, he's not completely illiterate, since in the mission "Old Friends, New Problems" he reads aloud to Abigail the telegram Bonnie sends him. Granted, it's only simple language, but by contrast, Abigail can't even read it at all. ::John uses poor and proper grammar intermittently, and sometimes even uses big words, but it usually depends on who he's addressing. The one character that manages to confuse John is the clearly educated Nigel West Dickens, and that's usually when Dickens brings up literary references like the Trojan horse. This shows that while John can read, he is not widely read. ::So the term 'semi-literate' is entirely accurate. ::- JackFrost23 17:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I always thought that he wasn't comfortable with reading, not like Jack is, but he can manage it. I've known a few people who used big words because they "was educated" by someone who thought s/he was much smarter and better than s/he actually was. Asa DeTanet 23:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) John/Abigail history? "John was only 8 years old at the time and was sent to an orphanage where he lived most of his life up to the age of 17 in 1890 and met his future wife, Abigail, with whom he promptly ran away; both later joined Dutch's gang, where Dutch took care of John, teaching him how to read, shoot, and the ways of the West" What's the source for this history? Nothing else I've seen is quite this specific about where and how he met Abigail--I've generally seen it assumed that Dutch's gang picked her up at some point when John was already with them. 22:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC)100indecisions U.S. army outfit as John. Is it possible to get the U.S. Army outfit as John in Red Dead Redemption. Because I was confused as to why John couldn't wear it. I know he can wear it in UN, but that was not canon. is there any possible way to equip it as John? :The final scrap is only available for purchase following "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". So, no, John cannot wear the U.S. Army outfit except in ''Undead Nightmare. :In fact, I'm pretty sure he can't wear it if you use the "I LOVE A MAN IN UNIFORM" cheat, but hold me to that... :- JackFrost23 16:28, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin Only I figured that, first, John's page is huge, and second, most recent edits have been, negative, annoying, or useless. So, admins only. --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 03:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : Dude, that isn't remotely a good reason to completely lock an article. To be honest... you should have discussed this with other admins before doing so. First of all, it doesn't matter if the post are "useless", "annoying" or "negative" you can simply revert it. Second you should only gold lock an article when an edit war begins. This deserves a silver lock. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 23:12, May 8, 2011 (UTC) John's childhood I think that R* should really make a DLC where you play as John as an orphan, and then Dutch comes and lets him in the gang, and you play as him in a gang robbing stuff. Speculation has no place here. 09:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) TLAD & RDR John and Johnny Klebitz are pretty much the same. 1. The names are john (Rdr) and Johnny(TLAD) 2. The antagonists are Bill (RDR) and Billy(TLAD) 3. There both blind in the left eye 4. Their quotes are "Looks like were not gonna be friends now" Thats why there the same an plus R*. Page sectioning This page is currently third in the list of . I think it would be good to break a couple of sections into subpages as was done for the quotes. I recommend that the Gallery section be moved to its own subpage - it accounts for more than half of the page length and probably the majority of the load time. The Trivia section might also be moved although it could likely be cleaned up to reduce length as well. 2ks4 (talk) 06:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, the gallery is my bad. :Perhaps instead of moving it, we can put it into one of those slideshow dealies? :Or would that make most of the pics difficult to access? :- JackFrost23 15:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Too many for a slideshow, I think (not technically, just in ease of use). Maybe the middle ground would be to include a handful of the "best" pictures on the page with a "complete gallery" link to a subpage. ::2ks4 (talk) 03:16, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that could work... ::But it might get confusing for people to add photos into the proper area... ::Just sayin'. :) ::Maybe we should pare it down to the best of the best images? (But then who decides that?) ::Thanks for the conundrum, 2ks4! :P ::- JackFrost23 18:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I think you should just add all the images in the gallery to a page called John Marston/Gallery and leave a link to it in the gallery section of the John Marston page like you've done with the Quotes section. They do this on the Assassin's Creed Wiki to shorten there long pages, I know I'm not really know on this wiki and my opinion doesn't mean as much as more established users such as yourselves but I think doing this would be the best thing to do :). Tom Talk 18:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I gotta say, I agree with the idea to move the gallery to its own page. Maybe keep a couple of the "best" ones, but the rest, like all the mission ones, should be moved to a seperate page. ::::Also, the trivia section is getting long as well. If it grows a bit more, say 5-10 more points, then I think it too should be moved to its own article. ::::These are the things that have to happen when all the important sections take up so much room. The less important need to be moved away. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 17:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Number of times John says "Fuck" Ok somebody reverted my edit on how many times John says fuck in the game in the trivia section so thats why im posting this. John uses the word 4 times not 3. The first time was when Welsh tells him to fuck off and he says " It always concerns me when a man with a sing song voice tells me to fuck off boyo" 2nd time is when the mission "appointed time" Bill will say "i fucked with Abigal! we all did! John will respond " And now im fucking with you Bill!" Third time is right after Appointed time when John threatens Archer he says "want me to put a fucking bullet in your head?!" The fourth and final time is in undead nightmare when facing a bolter he may say "Quick little fucker". So John says it 4 times total in the game not 3.Rvb forever 14:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever :If John may say it when facing a Bolter in Undead Nightmare, that shouldn't count because he can say it an indefinite amount of times. :I play through Redemption and John says "Fuck" three times, then I play Undead Nightmare and, throughout my playthrough, John says "Fuck" six times. What if, for you, he says it eight times? Do you see what I'm getting at? Because the times he says "Fuck" in Undead Nightmare is random, it shouldn't count towards the total amount of times he says "Fuck". :I really hope I'm making sense. The article will say John says "Fuck" three times, and that's it. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 15:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :I agree it shouldn't count but i didn't add how many times he said it in the Undead Nightmare. The article stated that John says it three times in the game, who ever wrote this counted the 1st time he says it and either missed the 2nd time he said it or the 3rd time he said it in the main storyline as they counted the undead nightmare. So yes the article should say he says it three times and not count Undead Nightmare but the person before me missed one instance in the main storyline. 19:55, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Rvb forever Separating Gallery Between the Page Sectioning thread, above, and chat discussions, the feedback points towards a separate gallery subpage as the best solution. I'm about to implement that. Once complete, if there is any reason to reconsider, it will be easy to revert. 2ks4 (talk) 02:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm in agreement with this idea. It will make it easier if we divide up some of the info on this article into separate subpages, particularly since it's up for nomination as a featured article and is unnecessarily long. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 09:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Eye color? I'm thinking brown but I'm not entirely sure. Spawny0908 (talk) 05:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Definitely brown or hazel. Legalize.it 05:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Link needs to be ammended on fourth bullet point from the bottom in the first section of the trivia section. Link needs to be changed from linking to the trophy "Legend of the West", to the outfit of the same name. If the events of Undead Nightmare were canon Well to me it would be a nice thought. Afterall I (like thousands of other fans) hated the fact that John Marston died and to me Undead Nightmare was kind of the way out of death for him (and possibly Abigail too). I mean it's doubtful that during all the chaos and the state blackwater was in that Edgar Ross or any of the Bareu Agents connected with the Marston family survived the infestation. Even if they did, it's unlikely that they would go after John because of what has happened, they would be busy enough trying to clear up the mess leftover and considering Ross only went after Marston in the first place was to impress Nate Johns, who may not have survived the case either. Its also probable that if Ross did survive he would have retired as he did not long after his betrayal, once again due to the events of Undead Nightmare. I think at least one of the things listed above would have happened which would have resulted in John surviving, of course it would mean that the characters that died in Undead Nightmare would stay deat but in my opinion its worth it. sex Did john and his wife have sex when he return to his family in the mission "The outlaw return" Tyraj (talk) 18:17, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes, depending on the time of day you begin the mission. If it's late at night, John will head to MacFarlane ranch with Jack in the morning. This prompts an extra scene with John and Abigail "post-coitus". If you have daylight left when beginning the mission, John and Jack will immediately head to Bonnie's. Anonymous (talk) 14:45, June 3, 2013 Height Someone recently added that Johns height was 5 foot 10. Where's the source???? AJ1776AJ1776 (talk) 21:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Ending There is a red dead redemption alternate ending all on youttube. I think it real does anyone else know about it to? GTA: Online father could be a John Marston the third? The character in GTA V: Online that you select as your father can't be John Marston. Even if in the GTA Universe he is somehow alive he would be 100 at your online character's birth if your character was the max oldest age. With your character being the youngest 21 at your birth in 1992 he would be 119 years old. Both scenarios are implausible. Assuming the GTA universe is one in the same with the Red Dead universe and John Marston Sr. did die in 1911, who is your father in GTA Online? Possibly Jack (John) Marston, no he would still be too old. The father figure could possibly be a John Marston III. The picture shown is of an eldery looking-ish Marston family member, a picture that was not seen in RDR. Considering how John Sr. is dead and John Jr. goes by Jack, this could very well be a John Marston III picking up the tradition of wearing his father's and grandfather's hat. The numbers make sense too, John Sr. was born in 1873 and Jack was born in 1895, the possible John Marston III could have born in the mid 30s to early 40s being the youngest son of then late 40s Jack Marston. If this John Marston III followed what his father could have possibly done he would have been born realistically within the age restraints of your GTA: Online character 21-40. Any thoughts? Am I way off?ChuckieDubbzz (talk) 02:19, November 16, 2013 (UTC) First of all, it IS John Marston in the picture. Second of all, John isn't a choice for father, he's a choice for grandfather. And third of all, to answer your questions, it's NOT canon. It's an easter egg for people who played RDR. That's all. MorJor (talk) 23:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) John's son How old would John and Abigail would be to have Jack as a baby?Tyraja (talk) 08:58, January 22, 2014 (UTC) John marston is alive I know for a 100% fact :) Say what? When do Miranda fortuna said in a Quote to John in the mission "My Sister's Keeper". If you get me there unharmed, I will let you take my virginity I have never hear her said that or what was John respond to that?Tyraja (talk) 03:21, February 7, 2014 (UTC) my apologies, i skipped this whole page, my query was answered further up the page so have deleted what i wrote originally. regards Is John Marston related to johnny from gta 4? John Marston Height John is 5'10", not 5'11", it was mentioned in the game. There is no need to cheat. John also appears in "Advertising, the New American Art", and "The Delights of Van Horn". Can someone please add these two missions to his Red Dead Redemption 2 Appearances list? He takes part in the opening cutscene of "Advertising" as well as taking part in the closing cutscene of "Delights".